


Kings

by verovex



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline High PDA, Batman is Somewhere, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Selina is Not a Fan of PDA, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verovex/pseuds/verovex
Summary: “I actually want to shove a fork in my eye,” Selina mumbles from next to Ivy, “they have no shame.”“Cat,” Ivy hummed, running a hand along Selina’s leather-clad thigh, earning a slanted glare. “Even Gotham’s worst are allowed to unwind.”In which all of the present Iceberg Lounge patrons are privy to how enthralled Ed and Oswald are with one another.





	Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #40 from jacoimagines’s angst prompt [list](https://cobblepotcrimefamily.tumblr.com/post/167910617942/jacoimagines-angstfluff-prompts-i-just-want).

“They’re acting like sex depraved teenagers.” Selina seethed, watching from her perch of a bar stool, with an unpleasant view of the aforementioned couple. “They _literally_  just murdered someone in the basement and came back up here like nothing was amiss. Penguin _actually_ has blood on his face.”

“Don’t pretend like I didn’t catch you last week cozying up with Batsy in the alley.” Ivy teased, crossing one leg over the other, as the slit to her sequin green dress fell to the side, providing everyone within the vicinity a proper view of her long bare legs.

”That was different, we didn’t make it a public show,” Selina stated bluntly, pressing her chin into her palm, and resting her elbow on the marble countertop. “Besides, he had information I needed.”

”I remember when you used to look down on me for getting things I wanted that way.”

”Only because you had _just_  sprouted two feet, and ageing into Aphrodite didn’t make you _twenty-three._ I was _concerned._ ”

”We are all a lot less innocent than we used to be.”

”Yes, we are,  _Miss_ fawns-over-Harley-any-moment-you-can.”

”Jealous?”

”Never.”

Selina continued to watch as Oswald had eyes for _literally_  no one else other than Ed, pulling at the velvet lapels of Ed’s dark green suit jacket to bring them closer together—  _eyefucking,_ as Ivy had described it once. Then their lips met in such a frenzy, tongues dancing; causing Selina to press a finger into her mouth, feigning that she was about to _gag_. Ed’s fingers laced through Oswald’s raven locks, pressing them closer together, and she was vaguely certain they were lost in their dance of adrenaline, unconcerned for the audience around them.

 _Finally_  breaking apart after several long minutes, where both females had been mildly concerned they might start to actually disrobe, both flushed and out of breath. Ed seems to notice the blood on Oswald’s cheek, bringing a playful smirk to his lips as he pulls the handkerchief from his breast pocket, dabbing it against his tongue and then proceeding to clean the mess left behind of the _snitch_  they’d disposed of. Oswald seems capable of flushing an even deeper shade of red, out of embarrassment towards Ed’s grooming.

Ed tucks the piece of silk back into his pocket, barely having time to do so before Oswald lunges at him, launching them into another liplock as Ed wraps his arms around the shorter male’s waist.

“ _I actually want to shove a fork in my eye_ ,” Selina mumbles from next to Ivy, “they have no shame.”

Selina continues to boil in annoyance, ignorant to Ivy trying to get her attention. Selina had sent Mr Penn over to retrieve her fee for finding out who the snitch was in the Cobblepot Crime Family, and now she was waiting, feeling like a voyeur. Mr Penn circled around them like a nervous vulture, next to where they were nestled, the entire leather bench to themselves. Still unaware that anyone else was around, too enchanted with the other to care.

“Cat,” Ivy hummed, running a hand along Selina’s leather-clad thigh, earning a slanted glare. “Even Gotham’s worst are allowed to unwind.”

That much was true, but she didn’t like wasting time. They could do this at home, or in Oswald’s office. Heaven knows that’s why they added the blackout partition to the window inside.

What Selina couldn’t deny was a certain amount of envy for the two of them. After Oswald and Ed had spent three years treading through the most dreadful portion of their lives, they’d come back together in a way that defined _how much_  one couldn’t survive without the other.

Ten years later, they still acted like they were sharing first kisses, permanently in some established honeymoon phase Selina had never experienced. Most villains had scathingly unhealthy relationships, and even though Oswald and Ed’s had started in that fashion, they ended up the most powerful they’d ever been as a high-functioning, respectful,  _loving_ , duo.

It might’ve been nauseating, but hell if it wasn’t honest that most people only _dreamed_  of having someone who could fit so perfectly with themselves. Ed had told her once that Oswald was like the final piece to a puzzle, the kingpin made him feel complete in a way no one else ever had. She nearly melted at the notion that someone so _dangerous_  could harbour so much _adoration_ for someone equally as formidable.

Ivy drew her attention away suddenly, placing a finger under Selina’s chin and turning the _sulking_ woman’s face towards hers, leaning forward to capture Selina’s lips against hers, earning a sound of protest from the back of Selina’s throat. The effect was instantaneous, perhaps from the haze, she felt soaking in the smell of Ivy’s perfume, or just how the taste of Ivy’s lips soothed her irritation, it didn’t really matter.

They broke apart in time to watch Ed get to his feet, pulling a reluctant Oswald with him, towards the dance floor as a rendition of _Heart and Soul_  began to play by the live band. Selina was sure the song choice had been requested by Ed himself, as some of the patrons seemed confused by the change of tune, moving to the bar to refill their drinks. The couple swayed slowly against one another, arms wrapped around each other, still _so_ enthralled, in their own little escape.

”They look like the happiest people in the world.” Ivy perked up, as the song came to an end.

”Because they _are_.” Selina sighed, not even caring as they disappeared into the office, holding hands and _smiling_  like bloody teenagers. Mr Penn shrugged his shoulders in her direction. “I guess I’m not getting paid tonight, what a _drag._ ”

Except for the night _really_ hadn’t been a total letdown.

Ivy picked up on her improved mood, as the heavy beat to the next song reverberated through them. She pulled Selina into another kiss, which she returned whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around Ivy’s neck, temporarily pushing aside how much she  _hated_  public displays of affection.

Gotham’s Kings had reminded her that love could still exist in such a dismal, chaotic city, and even the _most_ powerful could still show how much they cared for another, without anyone thinking any less of them.

It was enough to spread a level of warmth through her normally cold composure, indulging in Ivy’s embrace for the evening.


End file.
